CASTLEVANIA: Maestros de la idiotez
by failed bot GETHEL
Summary: Drácula revive de nuevo y es sagrado deber del último Belmont regresarlo al infierno...¿Pero que sucede cuando Drácula no es el mismo de siempre?
1. Renace un chupasangre

**Esta historia inicia en el año 2010 de nuestro señor.**

- Disculpe señora de aspecto gótico…pero ¿Falta mucho para que pueda darme mi dakimakura especial de Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann con Yoko en bikini?

-¡Aj! ¡Ya te dije que sí! Ahora párate sobre el embudo gigante entras termino de afilar este machete oxidado…

**El protagonista de este relato no es otro más que el príncipe de la oscuridad Vlad Tepes Draculea, mejor conocido por todos como Drácula.**

En medio de un cuarto tenuemente iluminado por cientos de velas, alguien cubierto por una parca mezclaba varios ingredientes en una vieja caldera al lado de un negro ataúd.

- Veamos…6 gramos de cuerno de rinoceronte blanco albino, una calavera de troll cabreado, 6 kilos de alas de murciélago, 6 galones de perclorato de sodio, el primer disco de Metallica en vinilo y… ¿Y la sangre de virgen?... ¡Carmilla, donde está la sangre de virgen!

- ¡Ya voy Muerte!...a veces creo que te apresuras demasiado… - Dijo una voz melosa y muy femenina.

- Apúrate que no tengo todo el día—La molesta la muerte dijo - Otra famosa adolecente en rehabilitación va estrellar su automóvil contra un centro comercial en 10 minutos, y tendré que tomarme un descanso para ir.

- Toma la pinche sangre; espero que sepas lo que haces. No fue muy divertido seducir a un humano tan…raro…

- Tu solo confía en mí Carmilla, nuestro amo ya regresará…

**Aproximadamente cada 100 años Castlevania, el demoniaco castillo de Drácula, reaparece junto a su dueño para abrir las puertas al infierno.****  
**  
-¡Muy bien la mezcla está lista! – Dijo la Muerte mientras derramaba el contenido del caldero dentro del ataúd y volvía a cerrarlo.

- ¿El amo está listo?

- Todavía no Carmilla; creo que algo falta…según creo recordar… hay que agitarlo, no batirlo….ayúdame a esto Carmilla.

- Bien, ¡Pero si me rompo una uña pagarás la manicura!

**Y es sagrado deber del último descendiente del noble y valiente linaje Belmont, luchar contra Drácula para evitar la ruina de la humanidad.**

Entre ambos mecieron el ataúd hasta que un humo negro salió de las comisuras y apareció un pentagrama dibujado en sangre sobre la madera negra.

- Ya casi terminamos…¿Deseas pronunciar el encantamiento?

- Hazlo tú, no me lo aprendí y tampoco soy muy buena con los discursos.

La muerte carraspeó un poco para aclarar su voz antes de empezar - ¡Invoco los poderes de la oscura oscuridad, la mano negra del destino y los horrores horroríficos de los pútridos dominios del…del…del!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que olvidé como iba el resto.

- ¡Improvisa algo!

- Eh…bla bla blá oscuridad y caos bla bla blá, ¡Drácula aparece YA!

- Esa rima fue más mala que la…

¡BOOM!

Una gran explosión cubrió todo el lugar arrojando a Carmilla y a la Muerte contra la pared.

- ¡Oh eso dolió!

- Vamos no te quejes... ¡mira!

El ataúd mágicamente se puso en posición vertical y cuando este se abrió salieron incontables murciélagos desde adentro.

- ¡Mi querido amo ya está aquí! – Carmilla exclamó emocionada – Dime Muerte, ¿me veo bien? ¿El corsé no me hace ver gorda?

- ¡A quien le importa eso, el amo al fin a llegado!

**Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando el príncipe de la oscuridad retorna a la vida como…**

- ¡Hola a todos! ¿Por si acaso alguien acá tiene el último tomo de Lucky Star Pocket Travelers?

**…un completo idiota?**


	2. El lamento de un Belmont

**Mientras en el Transilvania todos los niños de la oscuridad se regocijaban con la llegada de su señor, no muy lejos de ahí en una pequeña finca de la campiña francesa, dos miembros de la familia Belmont que no se veían desde hacía varios años se reunían para hablar sobre un asunto…¡Un asunto de sangre!**

- ¡Junior! ¡Deja de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo y ven conmigo!

Junior Belmont, un joven puberto de 15 años, dio un salto cuando un hombre anciano entró en su cuarto de un portazo antes de que pudiera cerrar la ventana navegación en la que estaba viendo porno.

- ¡Abuelo! ¿Qué demonios haces acá? – Dijo mientas cerraba su laptop de golpe.

- Drácula ha renacido, y como tú eres el último descendiente de nuestro linaje, el legado de los Belmont de conmina a patear su trasero de regreso al infierno.

- Claro, solo deja que termine de… ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?- exclamó el asustado chico.

-¿Tu padre no te habló de esto?

El pobre muchacho solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

- Ese mi hijo olvidadizo – suspiró molesto el anciano- Mira esto es de lo más sencillo, solo debes entrar, correr por kilómetros, matar demonios, robar reliquias y….otras cosas menos bonitas; si lo haces bien y si tienes suerte solo te matarán tres veces.

- ¿Tre...tres veces?

- si...bueno, eso también depende de que tanta suerte tengas.

- No sé si pueda hacerlo abuelo.

El anciano inspeccionó a si nieto de arriba abajo.

– Sí…tienes razón, je hasta tu difunta abuela tenia más musculo.

Basta decir que Junior solo se dedicó a llorar en un rincón después de eso.

**Mientras el más anciano de los Belmont se dedicaba a despertar el espíritu gurrero en el último sucesor de la familia, en Castlevania, la demoniaca edificación del mal, dos sirvientes del conde se dedicaron a intercambiar opiniones y discutir resultado**s.

- ¡Fue tu culpa vampiresa de quinta! ¡Te dije que la sangre debía ser de virgen!

- Mira muerte…tú crees que esta cosa podría haber tenido una novia – Dijo al provocadora vampiresa apuntando al cuerpo inerte del otaku que uso para traer al conde a la vida.

- Bueno…no, pero yo pensaba más en la sangre de una bella doncella inmaculada.

- ¡Ja! Buena suerte encontrando eso…Además… ¡Tú la jodiste! ¿O no recuerdas quien olvidó como terminaba el hechizo?

- Bueno, digamos que ambos tenemos la culpa.

Ambas entidades de las sombras callaron un segundo y revisaron a su oscuro señor. Drácula no parecía ser el mismo, sobre todo porque ahora era pequeño, con sobre peso y poco "agraciado", de hecho para los que lo conocían lo único que tenia de Drácula en ese momento era la capa y los colmillos.

- Parece que nuestros errores en el hechizo hicieron que el amo cambiara – comentó la muerte algo desilusionada.

- Espera, como en el conde Pátula

- Sí como en el conde Pátula…- respondió algo aburrida la muerte.

- Pero más parece uno de esos viles y rastreros seres salidos de Japón.

- ¿te refieres a los Demonios Oni, los kawataros, Tengus o el Krapus?

- No,…los mangakas.

-ah…ni modo.

- ¿Ni modo?... ¡¿Cómo que ni modo? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas almas tuve que condenar, cuánta sangre beber y cuantas horas de aeróbicos tuve que hacer para estar así de linda para mi amo?

- Disculpe señor – Dijo Drácula jalando a la muerte de su parca - ¿Podría decirme donde esto y por qué no recuerdo nada?

- ¡GENIAL!… También tiene amnesia – La muerte exclamó antes de hacer un facepalm en su huesuda frente.

- Espere amo, ¿Eso significa que no me recuerda?

- Lo lamento señora, pero no la recuerdo en especial.

-¿Se…señora? – balbuceaba Carmilla con un tic en el ojo.

- ¡OH espere! Ya la recuerdo

- En verdad amo – Carmilla dijo esperanzada.

- ¡Usted es la bruja Kureha de one piece!

-…

Después de dar ese golpe owneante al ego de Carmilla (que por cierto se fue a llorar en a una esquina), el conde se dedicó a recorrer el cuarto en el que se encontraban…que curiosamente justo eran los aposentos de Drácula.

- Lindo castillo, parece sacado de algo dibujado en Berserk o Claymor…

- De hecho señor el castillo es suyo…

-¡¿En serio?... ¡Entonces yo también puedo ser alguien sacado de esos mangas! ¡Que emoción!

- Amo no creo que eso sea correcto.

Varios rayos cayeron de forma macabra fuera del castillo en ese momento.

- ¡COMO OSAS CONTRADECIR AL PRÍNCIPE DE LA OSCURIDAD!

Tanta furia, tan poderosa presencia que hizo la muerte se quedara pensando; tal vez todo no estaba perdido con Drácula, tal vez solo necesitaba que alguien lo lleve por el mal camino y que le recuerde lo que es.

- ¡Mira muerte-san! ¡Un murciélago! - Dijo el conde apuntando a un pequeño ser que revoloteaba alrededor suyo.

- Acostúmbrese amo, tenemos muchos de esos por acá.

- Sí, pero ese salió de la manga de mi camisa - dijo Dracula.

- Usted tiene dominio sobre todas la criaturas de la noche amo, es por eso que puede comandarlas e invocarlas a voluntad.

- ¿Invocarlas como en Naruto? ¿Tendré que morderme el dedo cada que desee sacar un murciélago de mi camisa?

- ¡NO! ¡Solo apunte y dispare por todos los infiernos!

Drácula hizo eso mismo; lastima para la muerte que la horda de vampiros invocados lo empujo fuera de la habitación del trono haciéndolo caer cientos de metros hasta que sus huesos se estrellaran en otra área del castillo.

- ¡Oh! Parece que tendremos que ir por él… ¡Ven baty-chan!

El primer murciélago invocado por Drácula se posó sobre el hombro del señor del castillo y juntos empezaron a bajar las escalaras saliendo de la habitación del trono.  
**  
****Mientras que el eterno transcurrir del tiempo solo servía para que el conde Drácula acrecentara sus oscuros poderes; dos representantes de la noble familia Belmont se prestaban a iniciar su mítica travesía.**

- …y debes cuidarte de las cabezas de medusa en la torre del reloj, ¿entendiste?

- Si como sea abuelo – respondió Junior Belmont prestándole más atención a su partida de Tekken para PSP que a su propio abuelo.

El muchacho solo paró de producir ruidos molestos y apretar botones cuando estaba frente a la ventanilla del Euroexpress.

- Agárrame esto un segundo abuelo mientras compro los tickets hasta Transilvania - dijo el joven mientras le pasaba con mucho cuidado el aparato negro al anciano - ¡Pero no toques nada!

El abuelo Belmont miró un segundo el PSP, luego a su nieto que estaba distraído comprando los pasajes, volvió a mirar el PSP y luego a su nieto…ya casi lo tenía, pero de todas formas volvió a mirar al PSP para luego mirar a su nieto; miró una última vez al PSP y sonrió feliz mientras cerraba los ojos lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas el aparato a las vías. Un tren bala pasó en ese momento, así que del PSP no quedó ni el recuerdo.

- Jejeje…

- ¿De qué te ríes abuelo? – preguntó el chico con los boletos en la mano.

- No es nada, solo me acordé de un chiste que me contaron.

- Bien… ¿Dónde está mi PSP?

- ¡Ah sí! …respecto a eso…Drácula llegó y se lo llevó Junior.

-…

- ¿Junior? ¿Estás bien?

-…

- ¡Junior por favor háblame!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – El joven gritó a todo pulmón - ¡DIOS ES MI TESTIGO, JURO QUE NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA QUE DRÁCULA PAGUE POR SU PECADO!

- "Misión cumplida"-pensó el Belmont más viejo mientras sonreía.


	3. Una navidad con el Conde

**En una noche en particular**  
**El tu casa va a visitar**  
**Con su gran barba blanca y traje rojo**  
**No lo detendrá ningún candado ni cerrojo**  
**Los pequeños ansiosos hacen la espera**  
**Pues a los buenos regalos el entrega**  
**¡Santa con sus renos al pueblo ya llegará!**  
**Pero al malvado Conde esto lo fastidiará**

- ¡Muerte-san! ¿Dónde está nuestro arbolito de navidad? – Preguntó Drácula emocionado.

- …Señor, todos en el castillo somos seres de las tinieblas.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- Señor los seres de las tinieblas somos por naturaleza "malos".

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver Muerte-san?

- Santa no le trae regalos a los malos amo…

-…creo que no capto del todo el concepto… - dijo el conde con algo de confusión en el rostro.

- ¡Preste atención maldición! ¡Nadie recibe regalos si fue malo!

- ¡PUES YO, DRÁCULA, NO ME QUEDARÉ SENTADO MIENTRAS SE SIGUE COMETIENDO ESTA INJUSTICIA!- dijo Drácula con voz muy poderosa.

- ¡Muy bien mi señor! Es bueno ver que se está dando a respetar.

- ¡Obvio muerte-san! Tengo que poner mi esfuerzo si deseo tener un especial de navidad al estilo de Love Hina.

-…

15 minutos después, todos los fantasmas, demonios, brujas, engendros y esqueletos del castillo estaban reunidos en el salón de baile alrededor de un extraño árbol de navidad con un murciélago en la punta haciendo de estrella.

- ¡Hijos malditos de la noche, estamos congresos ahora por la petición de nuestro amo! – Discurseaba la muerte a los seres reunidos - Es hora de haces pagar al gordo navideño.

Drácula estaba por fuera del castillo en la parte más alta, se veía algo genial mientras su capa ondulaba al viento.

¡VIENTOS! – El famoso nosferatu empezó a exclamar - ¡VIENTOOOOOS…OID MI COMANDO! ¡TRAEDME AL HOMBRE DE ROJO!

Basta decir que afuera del castillo se desataron ráfagas de viento que no tenían nada que envidiarle a un tornado. Pasaron unos minutos, y después de eso por la chimenea principal, una graciosa bola roja descendió.

- ¡Santo cielos! ¿Por qué alguien saca a San Nicolás de su ruta en la noche más preciada del año?- Preguntó un buen hombre vestido de rojo con botas negras y poseedor de una gran barriga.

- ¡Vas a tomarte una vacaciones viejo! ¡Desde ahora la navidad será dirigida por mi querido amo! – Carmilla, vestida muy festivamente, le dijo a Santa.

- Lo que me faltaba…otro montón de góticos que desean montar su Nightmare Before Christmas – suspiró el amado hombre de rojo mientras se daba un facepalm.

**La fría noche rápida avanzaba**

**Y Drácula su plan maquinaba**

**A todos los malos del mundo**

**Regalos daría desde el inframundo**

**Mas dos héroes su esfuerzo ponían**

**Ya que la navidad salvar deberían**

- Abuelo ¿Por qué vamos a Transilvania en carroza? Debimos esperar el Euroexpress como el resto de la gente.

- ¡Junior Belmont! –Gritó molesto el anciano- ¡A tu edad todos los hombre de la familia Belmont caminaban a través de una ventisca cagados de risa y pensando de que era más fácil que una caminata por la playa…al atardecer!

- Pero abuelo, tengo sueño, frio, cansancio y creo que se me adormeció una nalga de ir por tanto tiempo sentado en la carroza.

- …El conde dijo que el Starcraft 2 nunca sería tan bueno como diablo 3…

- …. ¡VENGANZA!

- …jejeje sabia que debía inscribirme a la revista ongames…

**Mientas los dos Belmont por la nieve caminaban**

**Los sirvientes de Drácula no descansaban**

**Un ataúd llenaban de presentes**

**Pero formas de elevarlo estaban ausentes**

**Drácula tiempo no desperdiciaría**

**Así que a su amigo la Muerte él consultaría**

- ¡MUERTE-SANNNN!

- ¿Qué sucede mi amo? – Preguntó muy servicial el huesudo.

- Necesito surcar los cielos para poder repartir regalos, Santa lo hace con su trineo y los renos, pero yo…

- Vamos concéntrese amo…piense en remontarse a los oscuros cielos nocturnos y dominar los aires como lord de las sombras.

Drácula así lo hizo, se concentró mucho, tanto que su capa roja se transformó parcialmente en dos horribles y membranosas alas.

- ¡Muy bien mi amo, esas alas son dignas del señor de la noche!

-…Yo no sé muerte-san, quería unas mas al estilo de Sakura Kinomoto…

-…

**Mientras la muerte contra la pared su cabeza azotaba**

**Drácula a su misión de lanzaba**

**Largo y cansado el camino sería**

**Así que por Sudamérica comenzaría**

**Mientras el Conde su recorrido concretaba**

**Muchos viendo el cielo se preguntaban**

**"¿Quién es este maldito y extraño loco**

**que un manga me arrojó hace poco?**

**Pero la incognita se tendría que dejar**

**Para que así el vampiro pueda continuar**

**Mexico fue el siguiente objetivo**

**Pues allá este foro es más adictivo**

L**os extraños regalos fueron recibidos allá con agrado**

**Pues para la mayoría Otaku de allá era lo más acertado**

**Cuando el Conde a USA entrar trató**

**La migra sus pertenencias arrebató**

**Sus oscuros poderes tuvo que usar**

**Para que así al fin lo dejaran pasar**

**Muchas paradas todavía faltaban**

**Pero las fuerzas de Drácula ya escaseaban**

**Hasta Castlevania el castillo sus alas movió**

**Sin saber que allá lo esperaban con agobio**

- ¡Ay! –Se quejaba Drácula – no pensé que volar atreves del mundo fuera tan agotador.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que fuese bellaco? – Dijo santa que tenía a Carmilla feliz en su regazo.

- ¡Seria mucho más fácil si no tuvieran que hacerlo todo en rima!

- Pero señor – la muerte interrumpió- No hay nada mas navideño que la rimas.

- sí, pero es que siento que nadie aprecia mis esfuerzos- Dijo apenado el señor de la noche.

- ¡Ba qué demonios! Es navidad y me ayudaste con algunas entregas; creo que te ganaste algo al menos esta navidad – Exclamó santa mientras se levantaba de golpe y tocaba su nariz.

- ¡YAY! ¡Es el manuscrito del manga de Zero no Tsukaima! – gritó contento del nosferatu mientras en sus manos se materializaba el regalo.

- ¡Feliz navidad Conde! – Dijo el gordo bonachón antes de salir escapando del castillo demoniaco.

- Esperen un segundo… ¿Ustedes no recibieron nada? – preguntó Drácula a sus súbditos.

- Si dejábamos libre a Santa, los monstruos del castillo recibirían un cupón por 50 dólares en el Wallmart de la esquina…y a mí me dejó un DVD con la tercera temporada de two and a half men.

- Yo recibí esto dijo Carmilla mientras mostraba a todos un álbum de fotos de Drácula en la bañera, cambiándose, leyendo manga, etc…

**Y así la navidad al fin se celebro en la demoniaca Castlevania**

**¿Pero es que nuestros dos héroes se perdieron cerca a Ucrania?**

- Junior iba a darte esto cuando llegáramos al castillo, pero creo que ahora que vamos a morir, no importa ya mucho eso – dijo el Anciano Belmont mientras temblaba de frio en medio de una brutal ventisca.

- ¿De qué se trata Abuelo?

- Es ni más ni menos que el arma que nuestros ancestros han estado usando contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad desde que nuestro clan apareció – Algo emocionado el abuelo busco en su cintura algo – te presento… ¡LA MATA VAMPIROS!

- ah…si…gracias abuelo – Dijo el Adolecente al ver el látigo de su familia.

- ¿Qué pasa Junior?

- …La verdad abuelo esperaba algo así como dinero o una nueva consola.

-…a veces no sé ni por qué me molesto…

La ventisca se hizo más fuerte y los Belmont desaparecieron en la blanca nieve.

**Y asi termina esta continuada**

**De esta historia ya tan abusada**

**Sin más que poner me empiezo a despedir**

**Pero algo más diré antes de partir**

**Recuerden por favor solo esto señores**

**A todos los de este bodrio lectores**

**Les desea una navidad muy afortunada**

**Gethel, su estimado rey de la nada…**


	4. ¿Malignos Deberes?

**La oscura penumbra que ilumina a Castlevania parecía estar calmada estos días, algo que para la muerte no era del todo agradable.**

- ¡Abra la puerta amo! – Gritaba la muerte mientras golpeaba la puerta de los aposentos del conde - ¡No ha cumplido con su cuota de sangre y ni que decir de aterrorizar a los aldeanos!

- Ya te dije muerte-san que lo haría después de leer el manga de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

- ¡Pero señor! Lo único que hizo desde que llegó al castillo fue crear una sección de manga para su demoniaca biblioteca.

- ¡Y SERÁ DIGNO TESTIMONIO DEL ARTE DE LOS HOMBRES Y LA TINTA!...Solo espera a que llegue mi encargo de Akihabara muerte-san.

En eso un murciélago entró por uno de los ventanales cargando un fajo de mangas…

-….Señor ¿Es por eso que yo no veía los miles de murciélagos que teníamos en el castillo?

- …eh no muerte-san, designé al resto de ellos para atormentar humanos.

- Que alivio escuchar eso amo – dijo la muerte.

- ¡Por supuesto muerte-san! Si no hostigo a los flojos de Gainax, Evangelion 3.0 no aparecerá ni para el 2012.

**Mientras la Muerte trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su señor, los dos bravos y valientes representantes del clan Belmont continuaban su caminata hacia el castillo demoniaco de Drácula, todo esto pese a las brutalidades inclementes del clima.**

- ¡Je! Tuvimos buena suerte en encontrar ese Starbucks en medio de la ventisca ¿No lo crees así abuelo? – comentó Junior Belmont.

- En mis tiempos no tomábamos capuchino mientras marchábamos a una batalla del bien contra el mal donde el destino de la humanidad de decidirá.

- LOL! Es que en tus tiempos no había crema deslactosada abuelo ni glucorante en sobres.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! – Dijo el anciano antes de tratar de arrancarse las canas - En mis tiempos tampoco había frikis enclenques – terminó por murmurar.

- Además abuelo, ¿Por qué tengo que usar un látigo? –Preguntó el más joven de los Belmont.

- ¡Como osas cuestionar parte de la más grande de las tradiciones de los Belmont! – Exclamó el anciano - ¡El látigo es un clásico!

- ….Es que la verdad – Junior dijo mientras reunía algo de valor – Abuelo, no te lo tomes a mal pero…hombres musculosos usando trajes estrafalarios y látigos…No sé tú pero a mí me suena algo Gay.

**Mientras el más anciano de los Belmont lucha encarnizadamente contra el ataque cardiaco producido por los comentarios de su nieto, en Castlevania la muerte al fin estaba progresando con respecto al Conde.**

- Déjeme ver si entiendo bien esto amo ¿Usted promete aterrorizar a los vivos únicamente cuando termine de leer los mangas?

- Así es muerte-san, pero ya sabes los murciélagos tardan un poco en llegar desde Japón…y además mi japonés no es tan bueno.

La muerte pensó unos segundos…tal vez había algo que podría ayudar en este dilema…sin demora buscó dentro de su parca hasta que encontró algo, se trataba de un objeto rectangular negro más o menos del tamaño de un libro grande.

- ¿Qué es este extraño objeto muerte-san?

- Es mi computadora amo –Dijo orgulloso la muerte - No es nada más ni menos que una Air Mac color negro con Windows Vista Home Edition, el sistema operativo mas maléfico de Microsoft.

- Interesante – Respondió intrigado el conde - ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta maquinación del hombre?

- En general sirve para adorar al nuevo falso ídolo de la humanidad mi señor, el internet.

Después de unas cuantas instrucciones de parte de la muerte, Drácula ya era capaz de ver manga en línea en .com; así que pronto pudo terminar los mangas que se dispuso a leer.

- Veo que ya termino con su lectura mi señor – dijo la muerte.

- Si…. ¡pero espera!... ¡¿Nuevo spoiler de One piece?... ¡LO LEERÉ!

- ¡Usted prometió atemorizar a los aldeanos!

- pero muerte-san…

- ¡Sin peros! – Respondió muy firme la muerte - ¡No más manga hasta que cumpla con sus deberes de lord de la noche!

-Pero…

-¡NO!

- Solo un…

- ¡NO!

- Ni siquiera…

- ¡QUE NO!

-…Bien tu ganas…

- Hasta que al fin entra en razón amo

El alivio de la muerte pasó muy rápido al ver que su señor simplemente se limitó a teclear algo en su nueva computadora para después simplemente decir "todo listo"

- Amo… ¡¿Quiere tomarme el pelo?

- Espera muerte – Dijo el colmilludo – Puse un comentario negativo sobre los pueblos de Transilvania en Twitter ¡NADA MAS MALVADO QUE ESO MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

- …Realmente no debimos revivirlo todavía – Dijo el huesudo mientras hacía ya su clásico facepalm.

Pero en tanto un murciélago entró por uno de los ventanales y se convirtió en una bella mujer.

- ¡QUE ES LO QUE HICIERON AL PUEBLO! – Carmilla Gritó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mira muerte, yo está muy feliz chupándome a un chico con un gran pen….

- ¡CARMILLA!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Es que una no puede beber la sangre de un chico con un gran péndulo?

- Por el diablo, haz el favor de ir al grano…

- Como decía antes de ser interrumpida tan descortésmente –dijo mirando feo a la muerte - yo está muy feliz chupándome a un chico con un gran PENDULO, pero cuando estaba por terminar, los aldeanos salieron de sus casas gritando como locos mientras corrían en círculos.

La muerte no podía creerlo, Drácula lo logró.

- Amo... ¿Exactamente que hizo?

- No mucho muerte-san, solo puse en el twitter de CNN que no hay más redes Wifi en cafés, restaurantes y hoteles de transilviania; el resto solo fue el pánico a una recesión económica por la baja en el turismo.

- Owned - fue todo lo que dijo Carmilla.

**Y así, la muerte se quedó sin habla mientras el señor de la noche se dirigía a sus oscuros aposentos cargando su nuevo artilugio de Satán; quien sabe…quizás el próximo pueblo que el amo de Castlevania vaya a destruir sea el tuyo estimado lector.**


	5. Sirvientes del infierno

- Y…así fue como yo junto a Freddie Mercury, vencimos al Drácula negro y salvamos al mundo de la música disco.

- ah ja….si abuelo, ahora es cuando doy tres pasos hacia atrás ¿verdad?

- Dilo que quieras, pero ese fue el afro más letal que el mundo haya conocido…

- Mira abuelo ¡YA LLEGAMOS! – exclamo Junior.

- ¡Gracias por el aviso capitán obvio! ¿A quién más podría pertenecerle un sombrío castillo Gótico en medio de Transilvania?

Los dos Belmont contemplaron por un segundo la puerta….al fin la batalla daría inicio en la demoníaca edificación. Mientras lo heroicos cazadores se tomaban un respiro, el maléfico señor de los vampiros se encontraba discutiendo asuntos de extrema urgencia con la muerte.

- ¿Señor en serio desea tomar esa decisión?

- Ya te dije…cualquiera que diga que Sakura Haruno es una inútil debe morir ¡OBEDECE!

- Desde que encontró esos foros de anime lo único que hace es mandarme a matar otakus... – Dijo la muerte antes de suspirar - ¿Por qué desea eliminarlos si son como usted?

- ¡TODOS LOS QUE SE OPONGAN A MI META DEBEN SUFRIR MI IRA!

- ¿Su "meta"? –La muerte preguntó intrigada- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

- Yo ya soy el rey de la noche, y sé que no tengo problemas con eso…pero…pero…

- ¿Qué pasa amo?

- Hay algo que ahora deseo…es algo que no puedo evitar…

- Dígamelo con confianza señor, después de todo es mi deber como su confidente y mayordomo ayudarlo en todo.

- Veras…..yo….yo… ¡YO DESEO SER EL REY DE LOS OTAKUS!

- ….. Ya jodimos... - respondió la parca.

- No, no, escúchame…como amo de Castlevania comando seres sin alma ni voluntad propia…como rey de los Otakus haría prácticamente lo mismo, solo que con menos olor a podredumbre…espero…

- ¡Pero señor!... ¿Qué hay con lo de traer el sufrimiento a los vivos? ¡TIENE QUE CUMPLIR CON SUS DEBERES!

Drácula lo pensó un segundo, La muerte tenia razón, no podía descuidar sus deberes…

- ¡Ya sé! – Finalmente dijo – Si cumplo con mis deberes de señor del mal, tú me ayudas a convertirme en el rey de los Otakus.

-…no es como que tenga opción ¿verdad?

- Ehh…..no, ¡pero anímate, esto será divertido!

Mientras la muerte acepta su cruel destino, los Belmont al fin se ponían en marcha mientras el puente elevadizo al fin descendia; pero si alguien conoce a Castlevania debe saber que nunca termina de sorprenderlo a uno.

- Muy bien Junior, al fin llegamos…la entrada principal, cuando llegue el primer zombie te das de lleno en la cabeza con el látigo, ¿entendido?

- ¡Por millonésima vez SI!

- Dale ahí viene el primero.

Al parecer Junior Belmont no era tan inútil como pensábamos, ya que todos esos años de jugar Tekken, KOF y Guilty Gear en los arcades, habían desarrollado su coordinación ojo mano y la fortaleza de su muñeca, al menos lo suficiente como para usar la mata vampiros; pero cuando golpeó a si primer zombie algo raro pasó.

- ¡AUCH! Baka, eso me dolió – Respondió el cuerpo.

- ¡merecido por decir que Sailor Saturn se violaba a Shaka de Virgo! – Se escuchó a lo lejos.

- Eh…abuelo…este zombie está muy fresco.

- Ese no es un zombie Junior, es una persona – Dijo sorprendido el abuelo Belmont – Oiga buen hombre, ¿Vio al dueño de este castillo?

- ¡Le juro por Kira y Son Gokú que no sé nada de eso, tan solo vinimos acá porque alguien dijo que Akira Toriyama es ocultaba acá de ese baka de Kishimoto! - Respondió.

- ¡Baka tu abuela! ¡Kishimoto es Kamisama datte-bayo!

- ¿Junior porque es que no entiendo nada de lo que dicen estos chicos?

- Son otakus Abuelo – Respondió Junior viendo al grupo que se había forma de cerca de ellos.

- Ahhhhhh son esos a los que les gusta el comic japonés…

Como su se tratase de un hechizo todo en esa zona pareció detenerse; de la nada aparecieron cientos quizás miles de otakus, todos mirando fijamente al abuelo Belmont, como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable.

- Ehh…Junior…por qué todos me miran como si fueran a matarme….

- ¿Abuelo, como anda tu corazón para las maratones?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

- Porque mejor te preparas para correr

- ¡HEY ESOS DICEN QUE EL MANGA ES COMIC! – Acusó uno de los presentes.

- ¡Arrancadles la piel! - Sugirió otro.

- ¡Sus corazones serán un regalo para la diosa Asuka!

- ¡A por ellos….POR LA GLORIA DE OSAKAAAAA!

Mientras los caza vampiros se enfrentaban a la adversidad, las noticias de que los enemigos del Conde entraron al castillo llegaron a los oídos de la muerte.

- Amo, Los Belmont entraron en el castillo, pero parece que algo los hizo escapar…Pero no fueron los Zombies…

- Ah, respecto a eso….alquilé los zombies a la FOX, necesitaba espacio para mis "Súbditos"

- Esos Zombies estaban en el castillo desde hace siglos amo…¡Eran una tradición!

- Te preocupas demasiado – respondió el Conde – y ahora que cumplí con mi deberes, podré ver al fin Excel Saga ^^

- ¡No tan rápido Amo!

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Hay un deber que no atendió desde que llegó y que es vital – Dijo seriamente la muerte.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó preocupado el conde.

- ¡Usted y solo usted debe poseer a la mujer que ama el ultimo heredero de los Belmont!

Pronto Cupido batirá sus alas por el castillo y sus alrededores…


	6. Mamma mia!

- … ¿Muerte-san…como es eso de que debo poseer a la chica del Belmont? – Preguntó el Conde inquieto.

- Es una tradición amo, el Belmont hace de paladín de la justicia y usted de malvado señor del mal…se necesita una doncella virginal para que no sea una relación algo rara.

- Entiendo… ¿Pero cómo es que haré eso?

- Por lo general usted usa su encanto para eso…pero creo que mejor tachamos esa opción- respondió la muerte después de ver el estado actual del vampiro/otaku – Por suerte todavía está el secuestro.

- bueno en ese caso… ¿A quién secuestramos?

- ¡Ya le dije!

- No, me refiero al nombre de esa persona – dijo en uno de esos escasos momentos de inteligencia el conde.

- Ah…..pues no sé, porque no lo averigua por internet…

- ¡Buena idea! – Respondió el conde corriendo a su laptop - ¡OH! brutal y poderoso Google que todas las respuestas conoce…Acepta este tazón de ramen como ofrenda, tan solo pedimos a cambio que respondas nuestra duda.

- ¿Oiga de donde salió el ramen? – preguntó la muerte.

- Un bocadillo nocturno que iba a comer después.

- ¡Amo su dieta debe ser liquida!...y con liquida me refiero a ¡SANGRE!

**BURRP!**

- ¡¿Hey a donde fue mi Ramen?

- No importa, hay algo escrito en la pantalla.

- "SU MADRE" – fue la inesperada respuesta.

- Oh genial entonces vayamos por su madre.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO!...eso…¡eso está mal, un joven no puede tener ese tipo de relación con su madre!

- ¿Estás seguro?, yo leí en este manga que eso es normal estos días – El conde respondió entregando dicho manga.

- ¿" Big Breasted Mama"? … ¿Qué diablos?... oh…demonios..¿Cómo se dobló así?… ¡Ya no puedo ver más! ¡Estos japoneses sí que están enfermos! – Exclamó la muerte al ver el contenido de dicho manga.

**Mientras la muerte asimilaba el material observado, no muy lejos de ellos, una vampiresa los espiaba mientras formulaba algunas conjeturas.**

- No puedo creer esto…mi querido conde va conseguirse otra mujer – Se dijo Carmilla a sí misma.

- De seguro será una mujer mucho más sexy, femenina y joven que yo – Volvió a decirse mientras imaginaba todo tipo de cosas.

- Seguramente se olvidará de mi en una semana – Una vez más se dijo.

- Ay y ahora estoy hablando sola… ¿o estoy pensando en voz alta?... ¿esto también cuenta como pensar en voz alta o como hablar sola?... ¡Rayos!...necesito alguien con quien charlar para no parecer tan loca…

Por unos segundos la vampiresa buscó por la habitación

- ¡Tu el demonio del espejo!-Dijo apuntando a uno de los gigantescos espejos de ese salón - ¿Debería matar a esta usurpadora?

-….

- Tomaré tu silencio como un qué estás de acuerdo con mi plan, sabes eres buen consejero cuando estoy desesperada y algo psicópata, bueno ahora me voy ¡cuídate!

Carmilla salió de la habitación y justo cuando todo parecía estar completamente en silencio…

- ¿Ya se fue la loca?

- Si, me sorprende que nunca se dé cuenta de que está hablando con su verdadero reflejo.

- En fin vámonos, los del espejo del salón de baile quieren la revancha en poker – respondió uno de los demonios de los espejos mientras se iban.

Mientras Carmilla se preparaba y el amo de Castlevania se disponía a robarse a la madre de Junior Belmont; con el dúo de cazavampiros las cosas parecían estar más tranquilas.

- Oh dios…qué bueno que tenía un llavero de Bleach…si no nos hubieron destrozado.

- En todos mis años nunca vi a nadie arrancar a mordiscos la oreja de otro ser humano por un llavero – Dijo asombrado el anciano.

- Y eso que no los viste discutir sobre las parejas del anime.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa Junior? – dijo muy exaltado el abuelo Belmont.

- ¿Qué nunca iremos a un Otakucon sin tener armadura completa?

- ¡NO! Bueno, eso también…pero a lo que voy es que este Drácula es más peligroso e inteligente que todos los anteriores; tan solo habíamos entrado al castillo y tuvimos que escapar.

- Abuelo creo que estas exageran…

- ¡Un demonio!, si realmente es un demonio; la verdad dudo que puedas acabar con el siendo el zarrapastroso enclenque nenaza que eres.

- …. – Nuevamente la autoestima de Junior estaba por los suelos.

- Necesitamos algo que te motive….oye Junior…¿no tendrás una novia o sí?

- No abuelo, me gusta el plan de lobo solitario

- La verdad yo diría que es pajero solitario…

- ¡Oye!

- En fin, si ese es el caso debo irme por el momento Junior… sin una apropiada motivación esta cruzada contra las fuerzas del mal no va ir a ningún lado, los hombres valientes como nosotros necesitan de su premio…Sí…¡Todo Don Quijote necesita a su Dulcinea! Espero que entiendas que lo que haré lo haré por tu bien.

- ¿Qué harás qué?...lo siento es que estaba distraído abuelo y solo te escuché hasta la parte donde dices que te irías.

- ¿¡Qué!... ¡Olvidalo, yo me largo!

- ¡Nos vemos abuelo!...por cierto no tendrás...

- Sí, si toma algunas monedas y espérame en…

El abuelo se calló al ver que el joven Belmont había desaparecido con sus monedas en menos de lo que pestañeaba.

- Al menos no tendré que enseñarle a moverse rápido en el castillo.

**Y así el más anciano de los Belmont partía en su pequeña cruzada para encontrar el alma gemela de su estimado nieto; Lo que ninguno de los eternos bandos rivales esperaba era aparición de una pequeña y delicada figura en puertas del castillo, alguien que de seguro pondría el castillo de cabeza…..pero no como en el sinfony of the night.**

- No importa quienes estén participando, yo seré la ganadora de este reality…


	7. ¿Gustos o fetichismo?

**Lejos de toda la acción de Castlevania, más específicamente en la residencia de los Belmont, una mujer se preparaba para iniciar un nuevo día; un día que tal vez se convierta en el último.****  
**  
- Lalala soy una linda ama de casa … estudié 5 años derecho para esto Trabajo el triple que mi marido …. Y no veo un centavo lalala

La mujer realizaba la limpieza de su casa cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

- ¿Diga? – preguntó la señora sin abrir todavía la puerta.

- Somos un grupo de muertos vivientes y engendros de la noche que vinos a secuestrarla señora.

- ¿No son de esos monstruos pervertidos con largos tentáculos, verdad?

Varios murmullos se escucharon tras la puerta…

- Hay uno de esos con nosotros, pero dice que se va a portar bien.

- Que alivio…adelante chicos – Respondió la mujer abriendo la puerta - ¿No quieren galletas con leche mientras remendó sus harapos?

-…?

**Mientras tanto en Castlevania, las cosas no estaban tranquilas.**

-… y es por eso que Misa Amane no pudo suicidarse…¡AH! tomen eso!

- Señor, ¿sigue discutiendo en esos foros? Son las 5 de la mañana, el sol sale en 34 minutos.

- Rayos, que mal momento para eso, así no podré dejar en claro quién tiene la razón.

-¡Deje eso un segundo y escuche! – Dijo la muerte – Acaban de llamar los que mandamos a por la señora Belmont.

- ¿Y?

- No pudieron capturarla, al parecer la señora Belmont usó algún tipo de magia arcana antigua con galletas y leche que volvió dóciles a nuestros monstruos.

- ah sí…que pena muerte-san…pero si no hay otra cosa, quiero ver en que terminará Gantz esta semana.

- De hecho amo, hay otro asunto – Dijo la muerte antes de pasarle al Conde muestras de sangre – No sería mala idea antes de llegue su presa que practicase con otras mujeres, pruebe la sangre, si hay alguna que le guste me dice para que le traiga a la propietaria de esa sangre.

- ¿Quiénes son muerte-san?

- Son solo divas de la farándula y deportes.

- Veamos acá dice Madonna – El vampiro pudo leer en la etiqueta de la muestra- mmmm ¡sabe a conservantes baka!

- Pruebe con otras señor.

- Veamos esta, dice Britney Spears…y sabe a antidepresivos, Lindsay Lohan…..alcohol, Pamela Anderson…a silicona, Lady gaga….es demasiado raro como para describirlo, amy winehouse…. ¿Estás seguro de que es mujer?

- ¿Es que usted no se contenta con nada?

- Gomenasai Muerte-san, pero no me convencen – Respondió el conde – Ahora me voy a dormir, esa que decía Paris Hilton tenía algo raro…

- ¡Diablos señor así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado! ¡Al menos dígame que buscar!

- …si ves a alguna mujer como las de Rozen maiden o Umineko no naku koro ni, no dudes en despertarme – dijo antes de cerrar su ataúd.

- ¿Qué.. Quien? ¿Podría explicármelo?

- Googlealo – Respondió el conde ya medio dormido

- Demonios... - dijo la muerte mirando la maléfica laptop.

- ¿Cómo iba?...ah sí … ¡OH! brutal y poderoso Google que todas las respu… ¡Ah carajo solo dime que quiso decir Drácula con eso!

Pero la pantalla se apagó sola.

- ¡Al diablo! Me voy a buscar respuestas a la biblioteca.

**Mientras la muerte investigaba los gustos de su amo, el Abuelo Belmont se dispuso a tratar de convencer a una mujer a convertirse en la damisela en peligro de Castlevania, por desgracia por las puertas del castillo esas oportunidades eran escazas.****  
**  
- ¡Oídme señoritas! –Gritó parado sobre una caja de jabón- ¡Emoción y aventura les esperan detrás de esas oscuras puertas, lo único que deben hacer es ir dentro de este lúgubre castillo y mi valiente y apuesto nieto irá en su rescate!

La única respuesta que tuvo el anciano fue el sonido del viento acentuando su soledad.

- Me rindo, las fuerzas del mal tendrán que ganar esta ocasión.

- Disculpe – Dijo una pequeña niña jalando la ropa del viejo - ¿Usted es del equipo del Casting?

- Lo siento, pero por qué no te vas a jugar por ahí mientras trabajo.

- Como quiera – Dijo antes de irse.

El abuelo volvería a anunciarse, pero al ver que no había realmente nadie mas…

- ¡Hey espera! ¿Tú eres una chica verdad?

- Hasta donde sé yo, si lo soy.

- Con eso tendré que contentarme. Ahora haz el favor de meterte en el castillo.

- ¡Hey espere y mis cosas!

- No importa, no estarás mucho tiempo acá si todo sale bien – dijo finalmente el Abuelo Belmont mientras que metía a la pequeña niña a empujones dentro del castillo.

- ¡HEY! Yo me quedaré hasta el final y si hay una segunda temporada… ¡También estaré ahí. Lo juro en nombre de la familia Belnades!

Las puertas del castillo se cerraron y La señorita Belnades quedó dentro des tenebroso castillo.

- Ahora solo falta ir por Junior... solo espero que no le moleste que su damisela tenga solo 8 años.

**La última Ficha está en su lugar, el gran telón dentro del demoniaco castillo pronto se levantará para la obra de la lucha entre el bien y el mal.**


	8. ¿Primera batalla final?

En Castlevania no todo iba a pedir de boca para la muerte, ya había revisado bibliografía con más de 4000 años de antigüedad, y de todas formas no consiguió descifrar cual era el oscuro deseo de su amo.

- ¡Me rindo! – Dijo soltando un papiro –La única referencia que conseguí fue una novela en un ruso suicida llamada "lolita"… Mejor sigo tratando con la sangre de divas famosas, los gustos del amo sí que son muy extravagantes.

La muerte salió de la biblioteca y empezó a recorrer los pasillos, todos los engendros lo saludaban con respeto, esto puso algo melancólica a la parca, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría a este nuevo Drácula arruinar el castillo con sus ideas extrañas.

Mas estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la muerte vio que una mortal paseaba impunemente por el castillo.

- ¡Espera pequeña! – Dijo la Muerte.

- ¡Al fin! ¿Tú también fuiste seleccionado en el casting?

- ¿Seleccionado? ¿Casting? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡AHHH! así que tienes buenos contactos con los productores.

- ¡Silencio niña mortal! Ahora dime tu nombre y propósito en el castillo antes de que pierda la paciencia.

- Tranquilo Purohueso, que malas pulgas te cargas…

-…¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Ya sabes, Purohueso, como el de las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy.

- No entiendo nada de lo que ustedes mortales hacen en estos días para su entretenimiento…Pero todavía no me dices tu nombre pequeña.

- Mira, no me gusta fraternizar antes de que inicie la primera ronda de eliminación, así que por ahora solo llámame Belnades.

- ¡¿Belnades? ¡¿Del antiguo clan Belnades?

- Bueno no sé si un clan pero si somos algo antiguos.

- Este debe ser mi día de suerte… ¡Vendrás conmigo pequeña!

- Solo una pregunta

- Adelante.

- ¿Los baños no son compartidos? ¿Cuándo empieza la ronda de eliminación? ¿Cuánto nos van a pagar al final? ¿Quiénes son los auspiciadores? ¿Cuándo….?

- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Dije solo una pregunta!

- En ese caso….. ¿Hay alguna otra goth loli Tsundere Moe por acá? No quisiera tener competencia en ese ámbito.

-Espera… ¡¿ERES UNA LOLITA?

- El termino correcto el lolicon….pero es casi lo mismo.

La muerte estaba feliz al fin, al parecer tenia a la mujer indicada

- ¡Genial, no puedo esperar a decírselo al conde!...y de paso investigará mas acerca de este…Purohueso… – Dijo saliendo disparado hacia los aposentos de su oscuro señor.

- ¡¿Qué hay de mi? – Gritó la chica ignorada.

- ¡Toma es la llave de tu cuarto!

- ¡Genial, cuartos separados!

Mientras la Srta. Belnades y la muerte se dirigían a sus destinos respectivamente, no muy lejos de la oscura edificación conocida como Castlevania, el Abuelo Belmont se disponía a reiniciar el asalto al castillo junto a su nieto.

- Dios, va voy 3 horas buscando y no lo encuentro… ¿donde pudo meterse?

En lo que el anciano reflexionaba, vio que un grupo de escolares iba a una casa de cambio para empeñar sus posesiones para posteriormente ingresar a una sala de Arcade, todos cargando muchas monedas.

- ¡ME SACÓ PERFECT DE NUEVO! – fue lo primero que escuchó de un niño el anciano al ingresar.

El Belmont observó un segundo la situación, cientos de muchachos hacían fila frente a un arcade de Street Fighter IV; ponían una moneda, seleccionaban un personaje…y en 20 segundos salían llorando como niñitas para que pasara la siguiente víctima incauta.

- Están así hace horas, los gamers alfa se reunieron para defender su territorio de un intruso, los pasos rituales de colocación de monedas y elección de bando ya fueron dados; uno a uno los gamers en defensa de su arcade fueron vencidos y se apartaron sigilosamente para que pase el siguiente local, siempre sin hacer contacto visual con el gamer ganador.

- ¿Oiga y usted quién es? ¿Reportero de la National Geographic? –Preguntó el abuelo a un sujeto con tanto sobre peso que de seguro tenía su propio código postal.

- Soy el dueño de esta sala de arcades – Respondió el hombre-bola.

- ¿Y dígame, por qué los chicos están tan frenéticos jugando?

- Esto no es un simple juego señor, se trata de un reto –Respondió el gordo –El ganador tiene el derecho a arrebatarle el territorio, posesiones, mujeres y sobre todo el honor del gamer perdedor.

- Así que están jugando por nada…..menuda mierda. ¡Junior Belmont, ven acá en este momento!...Drácula no va a calvarse una estaca el mismo.

- ¡ESPERE! – Dijo el dueño del local – Si lo deja quedarse un tiempo más, le daré el 3% de monedas que haya en esa máquina.

- Mi buen hombre si usted cree que voy a quedarme acá por un puñado de monedas…

En ese momento el dueño abrió un cofre que haría quedar pequeño a los tesoros juntos de la isla del tesoro y la saga de Piratas del Caribe.

- Y este fue el que saqué hace 20 minutos.

- Que sea el 10% y se le vendo a mi nieto…

Mientras tanto en Castlevania, La muerte al fin tenía buenas noticias, después de abuenarse con Google, logró descubrir que la Srta. Belnades era todo lo que su amo pidió, así que junto a su compañía se apresuraron a llegar a los aposentos del conde.

- ¡Señor!… ¡Señor, tengo algo para usted! – La muerte dijo golpeando el ataúd de su amo.

- Gomen, pero si no es una barra de Kit Kat sabor de sabor a calamar con salsa de frijol de soya y queso camembert, no lo quiero.

- ¿En serio existe un chocolate con ese sabor? – Preguntó la Srta. Belnades al lado de la muerte.

- Solo en Japón, de hecho si imaginas cualquier sabor, de seguro que lo encuentras en una barra de kit kat japonesa, de hecho mira para allá – Dijo la muerte señalando una esquina de la habitación con su huesuda mano – Es como una droga para estos asiáticos.

- ¿Estás acá por algo muerte-san? Recién son las 4 de la tarde… - Dijo un adormilado Conde desde dentro de su ataúd.

- Cierto, le traje a la mujer que me pidió mi amo.

- ¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer?

- Ya sabe, una de esas que me dijo hace rato…umineko algo y rosa maiden creo…

- Yo pensé que estabas buscándome una dakimakura.

- ¿Dakimakura? ¡Ni siquiera tengo idea de que cosa sea eso!

- Son representaciones de las divas que amamos y respetamos Muerte-san – El conde respondió – Mira, tengo la foto de las dakimakuras de unos súbditos.

- Es….eso… ¡Eso es una almohada para abrazar!

- Que puedo decir muerte-san, me siento algo solitario en mi ataúd…

- Por todos los infiernos, debemos adelantar el apocalipsis de la raza humana…y pronto… - susurró la muerte viendo la fotografía del pintoresco grupo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esos pertenecen a la raza humana huesudo? – Preguntó mordaz la Srta. Belnades.

- ¡Como sea! Amo chúpese a esta mortal, haga algo vampírico para variar.

- ¡Hey, creí ser muy clara que no confraternizaría con nadie hasta que inicie la primera ronda de eliminación.

- ¿No podría ponerle Wasabi Muerte-san?

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que haría esa cosa en contacto de mi suave piel de porcelana? – Exclamó la chica ante la extraña petición.

- ¡SILENCIO MORTAL! Serás honrada siendo la primera víctima del amo de Castlevania.

Pero el sonido de un ventanal rompiéndose interrumpió a la muerte, esto causado por la intempestiva entrada de dos paladines de los indefensos.

- ¡MUERE ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!

- ¡No puede ser, son lo Belmont!

En efecto, gracias a mucha preparación y sobornos con el dinero anteriormente ganado, el dúo Belmont se saltó la tediosa tarea de recorrer el Castillo entero y fueron directamente al salón del trono.

- Nos volvemos a ver Muerte – Dijo el Abuelo Belmont.

- Espera, tu eres el Belmont de los 50's

- Ehhh, no…el de los 50's es mi padre, yo soy el de los 70's – Dijo el Anciano Belmont.

- Ah lo siento, es que son casi iguales.

- D'ah!...será porque ese era mi padre.

- ¡Como…snif….snif….como osan…!Oh rayos, que es esa peste¡

- Mira muerte Tengo los esfínteres de un hombre de 70 años, acabo de saltar 15 metros desde el ventanal al piso y me niego a usar pañales de adulto mayor, ¿alguna pregunta?

- ¡Demonios!, no tengo nariz y todavía lo siento ¡¿Que tanto estas apestando?

- ¡Abuelo deja de dar paseos por la avenida del recuerdo y dime que hacer ahora! – Gritó Jr Belmont interrumpiendo el particular reencuentro.

- ¡Cierto! -Respondió el anciano- ¿Dónde está tu oscuro señor Muerte?

- Eh…salió a comprar cigarrillos…

- ¡Espera, tengo acá una copia del libro de Bram Stoker y en ningún lado dice que Drácula fumaba!

- ¡Sal de tu escondite Drácula, que debo ir rápido a pre-odenar mass effect 3!

- ¡¿ES QUE UN VAMPIRO NO PUEDE LEER MAGICAL DOREMI EN LA COMODIDAD DE SU ATAUD?

La tapa del ataúd salió expedida con una fuerza sobre humana; del interior salió un vampiro obeso y pequeño pero de gran aura oscura y caótica.

- ¡Ya fueron! – Dijo triunfal la muerte - ¿Por qué creen que nunca dije nada malo del anime?

- ¿Espera Drácula es Otaku?

- ¡LO SOY! – Respondió de forma poderosa el amo de Castlevania.

- En ese caso….Podrías decirme quien fue el mangaka de Akira

- Ah …Katsuhiro Ōtomo – respondió el Conde.

- ¿Es el mismo de Metropolis?

- ¿Si, como lo supiste?

- Veo algo de anime a veces.

- Vaya…creo que no somos tan distintos como pensábamos – Respondió el conde ya mas tranquilo.

- Sí, no puedo creer esto.

- ¡DEJENSE SE MARICONADAS Y EMPEIZEN A PELEAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – Gritó el abuelo Belmont.

- No le hagas caso… ¿Hey, te gusta Naruto? – Dijo Jr. Belmont.

- Lo leo todas las semanas.

- Yo también, no pensé que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común.

- Sí, espero que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se reencuentren para que Sakura se dé por vencida con Sasuke y que al fin le corresponda el amor que Naruto le dio desde el principio.

- Interesante, pero… ¿No crees que Hinata se merece más el amor de Naruto? Después de todo, fue la única con los ovarios necesarios para declararse en medio de una batalla épica.

- ¿¡Desde cuando es épico que el villano elimine a un personaje en 1.3 segundos? – Preguntó mordaz el Conde.

- ¡Al menos ella hizo ALGO!, los planes de Sakura terminan siempre en fracaso - Exclamó el heredero Belmont.

- Las relaciones personales de larga duración son más sólidas cuando pasan la plano amoroso; solo mira a Miu y kenichi, Inuyasha y Kagome, Sakura y Syaoran, Natsu y Lucy…

- Ah lo siento yo no leo **FAIL**-ly tail, No es mas que una burda imitación de lo personajes de One Piece.

- ¡Como osas llamar a Fairy tail "burda"! ¡Su calidad artística es ampliamente reconocida!

- Si claro...y por eso es que One Piece es el número uno en ventas...¡Ja Golpe Owneante a la competencia!

- Ah sí claro, no pienso ponerme a discutir con alguien que de seguro se pasas jugando Street Fighter con su trama fumada, sabiendo que rival schools tiene mejor historia y mangas Canon.

Un latigazo retumbó en todo el Salon del Trono.

- Muere Monstruo, tú no perteneces a **ESE **mundo – Dijo una línea que el Conde no debía pasar…meterse con sus juegos.

- No fue por mi mano conocer el caso de Street Fighter… ¡Fui llamado por Gamers!... Gamers que deseaban consultarme a mí en foros deinternet.

- ¡¿Consulta? ¡Tu robas el alma de los Gamers y los conviertes tus esclavos Otakus!

- Tal vez lo mismo podría decirse de todos los JRPG's

- ¡TUS ARGUMENTOS SON TAN VACIOS COMO TU ALMA! Los Gamers no necesitamos de guías como tú.

- ¡¿Y QUÉ ES UN GAMER? –Exclamó el Conde arrojando una copa de "vino"- ¡UN MISERABLE Y PEQUEÑO CONJUNTO DE CHEATS!...PERO YA BASTA DE CHARLAS, **¡PREPÁRATE!**

Drácula ondeó su capa y desapareció de la vista de todos, esto iba a ponerse candente.

- ¡Hey muerte apúrate que ya van a empezar….y no olvides mis palomitas! – Gritó el abuelo Belmont.

- ¿Hicieron algo interesante? – preguntó la parca llegando a una tribuna especialmente instalada para la ocasión.

- No mucho, solo una pequeño tributo al dialogo original del symphony of the night.

Y así la batalla empezó, Drácula se teleportaba por todo el salón del trono arrojando bolas de fuego, (aunque también no podía evitar gritar Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu cada vez que lo hacía); por su parte, Jr. Belmont evadía los ataques con facilidad y de vez en cuando trataba de atacar con el látigo; años de jugar Dance Dance Revolution le habían brindado una agilidad impresionante y una inmunidad al miedo de hacer el ridículo en público.

La batalla estaba en un punto muy emocionante….cuando una pequeña figura se interpuso entre los dos enemigos acérrimos.

- ¡No, por favor no peleen!

- ¿Hey, esa no iba a ser la novia de Jr.? – Dijo el Abuelo Belmont viendo a la mujer que estaba entre Drácula y su nieto.

- ¿Te refieres a esa niña? El conde al fin estaba a punto de beber sangre gracias a ella cuando interrumpieron…Snif…¿te largaste otro verdad?

- jejeje

Con los peleadores…

- Dime Drácula, ¿Tu maldito lado Otaku hizo que capturaras a este renacuajo?

- ¡Oye! – Dijo la aludida.

- Tenia noticias de que iba a ser el desayuno…ahora solo espero que me diga por qué motivo no debería patearte el trasero.

- Ustedes tienen que saberlo – Respondió la Srta. Belnades – Si desean pelearse en un Reality, deben hacerlo en prime time, ¡A nadie les interesa verlos destrozarse a media tarde!

Todos callaron en ese momento, eso realmente le mataba el espíritu guerrero a cualquiera.

- ¡AHHH DEMONIOS QUE PESTE!

- Mira muerte si te gusta el olor a viejo puedes irte al caraj….

- ¡No es eso! – dijo la parca – Huele como Chocolate…intereses comerciales y….amor? ¡Rápido que fecha es! – Preguntó.

- 14 de febrero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡Todos al suelo! –gritó la muerte, pero ya era tarde.

Por el mismo ventanal roto por el que entraron los Belmont, una pequeña figura alada entró al salón del trono, tomo dos flechas y apunto con su arco a los objetivos, un instante después Tanto Drácula como Jr. Belmont se desplomaban en el suelo producto de un flechazo recibido.

- Doble Headshot….Cielos que soy muy bueno en mi trabajo – Dijo la pequeña figura similar a un ángel antes de volver a salir por el Ventanal.

- No esto no puede estar pasando – Se decía la muerte – yo te maldigo…. ¡¿Me escuchaste?...TE MALDIGO CUPIDOOOOOOOOO!

**CONTINUARÁ**


	9. La transformación mas poderosa

**El amor muchas veces es tan fuerte que rompe con todas la barreras, nos da el poder para realizar actos impensables, logra unir dos almas sin importar la distancia, cura heridas incurables, infunde nueva vida, lleva luz a la oscuridad, derriba todos los muros, se convierte en la música de o más profundo de nuestro ser y por supuesto…****EL AMOR TAMBIÉN NOS HACE MAS IDIOTAS.**

- ¡Amo! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Dijo la muerte acercándose al Conde.

-…Oh muerte-san mi amigo…fue tan bello…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

- Fue como si Misato Katsuragi, Lina Inverse, Kagami Hiiragi, sakura kinomoto, Chihiro Ogino y Kari Kamiya del digimon adventure se hubiesen combinado en una única y maravillosa mujer…

Con los Belmont.

- ¡Junior!... ¡Mueve tu trasero y acaba con Drácula ahora que está en el piso! Si vuelvo a perderme un episodio de quien quiere ser millonario, te voy a sacar de mi testamento.

- Abuelo sé que me dijiste que las chicas de mi juego nunca estarían conmigo….pero acabo de ver a una que me hizo sentir lo mismo que sentí cuando me enamoré de Jill Valentine.

Ambos enemigos se pararon y se acercaron a la Srta Belnades.

- Por favor, se mi novia pequeña y te prometo tener un amor tan profundo como el de Goku con Milk - Fueron las palabras del Conde.

- ¿QUÉ?

- No le hagas caso, todos sabemos que Goku apesta como marido y como padre; además tú necesitas a alguien como Chris Redfield a tu lado preciosa – dijo el Belmont apuntándose el mismo.

- ¡Retrocede mortal! Ella será mi pequeña Sakura y yo su Shaoran!

- ¡Ni lo pienses colmilludo, por esta pequeña daría hasta mi PS3!

- No pensé que al final ellos terminarían peleando por una mujer…aunque sea por una tan "joven" – Comentó la muerte al ver lo acontecido.

- ¡Pero cuando empiezan a darse de a puñetes! Lo único que hacen por ahora es discutir por una diminuta, pequeña.

Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron en ese segundo y una figura vestida de rojo entró intempestivamente al lugar.

- ¡Quien fue la asquerosa rata que sacó todas mis cosas de mi cuarto! – Dijo colérica Carmilla

- Te refieres a la basura que había en el cuarto que me dio el huesudo - Respondió la señorita Belnades.

- ¡Ahhhh cabrona ahí estaban las capas antiguas de mi querido amo! No te lo perdonaré ! – Un rápido destello cubrió todo el cuarto por unos segundos y después algo apareció…

- ¡Oh La verdadera forma de Carmilla! Hacía años que nadie la veía – Comentó la muerte al ver los resultados del enojo de su compañera.

- Esto sí que es extraño… - Dijo el Abuelo Belmont.

- ¿Qué, que una mujer termine convertida en una demonio montada sobre una especie de calavera gigante flotando en medio de la habitación mientras rompe por lo menos 12 de las leyes de la física clásica?

-No, lo raro es que justo ahora se me termine al batería del celular…los del bar no me creerán esto cuando se los cuente sin una foto.

Con las mujeres…

- Convertiré tu cuerpo en cenizas por profanar mis pertenencias pequeña e insignificante niña

- Yo no soy una niña.

- Mira niñata, no me importa que te quieras hacer a la grande ahora…

- ¡QUE NOS SOY NIÑA!…. ¡Hey que demonios haces! – Exclamó la Srta. Belnades.

- Reviso que no seas uno de esos malditos traps anime…me lamentaría por la eternidad si hubiese llevado a un muchacho en vez de una mujer a mi señor – Respondió la muerte mientras revisaba debajo de la falda de la Srta Belnades.

- ¡NO ERA A ESO A LO QUE ME REFERÍA!

- ¡Escúpelo de una vez para que podamos proseguir con tu muerte niña!

- Yo…yo en realidad tengo 16 años.

A todos los presentes se les cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo en ese instante.

- Toma, no deseo matarte si ese es el caso – Dijo Carmilla pasándole un pedazo de papel a su rival.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- El numero de mi cirujano niña, necesitas una consulta urgente si quieres saber mi opinión.

- ¡Me importa un comino tu opinión vieja bruja!

- ¡¿VIEJA? – Exclamo ofendida la vampiresa.

- ¡YA BASTA DE ESTAS PENDEJADAS! ¡Junior es hora del arma secreta!

- ¡Entendido abuelo!

En ese momento Jr. Sacó de entre sus ropas un libro grueso de tapa negra.

- ¡JA! Una simple biblia, debería saber que eso no es suficiente para vencer al señor de mal – La muerte comentó.

- Quien habló de una biblia- respondió sonriente Jr.

El joven cazavampiros arrancó una página del libro, le pasó la lengua y a una velocidad impresionante se la pegó en la frente del conde.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco, me dejaste tus babas!

- Y es solo el principio Monstruo…

Unos segundos transcurrieron, el lugar donde Drácula tenía la página pegada empezó a humear hasta que el fuego apareció.

- Duele... ¡AHG duele mucho muerte-san!

- ¡¿Qué clase de encantamiento usaron mortales tramposos? – Preguntó la muerte.

- Saben…no hay nada más doloroso, literalmente hablando, para un vampiro que la Pseudo-novela vampírica de Twilight – El viejo Belmont contestó.

Jr. pegó más páginas sobre el desafortunado vampiro, pronto el conde estaba igual que un malvavisco directamente puesto sobre el fuego.

- NOOOOOOO – Exclamó el conde mientras las flamas lo consumían.

- Ganamos - Dijo triunfal el abuelo mientras observaba la bola de fuego en la que se había transformado Drácula.

- ehhh….tu…yo…ehhh…..

-¿Sí? ¿Quieres decirme algo? – Dijo con una ceja arqueada la Srta. Belnades ante los titubeos de Jr.

- Ya que vamos a ser novios…..tu….tu… ¿Podrías mostrarme tus tetas?

- ¡¿QUÉ?... ¡Eso no lo hicieron ni en el Real World Hawaii! – Fue lo que ella gritó avergonzada cubriéndose los pechos.

- Pinche púber hijo de….

Pero el abuelo Belmont fue interrumpido abruptamente; un temblor remeció todo el castillo.

- ¿Abuelo que es eso?

- ¡Lo olvidaba Jr. el castillo va a derrumbarse! ¡CORRE!

- ¡No tan rápido, la mortal será solo **MÍA**! **¡OOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

La bola carbonizada que alguna vez fue el conde empezó a moverse, el suelo del terreno empezó a vibrar para luego desintegrase.

- ¡Muerte, nuestro amado señor todavía sigue vivo! – Dijo emocionada Carmilla.

- ¡¿Amo que está haciendo? – Preguntó la muerte a su señor.

- ¡TRATO DE ELEVAR MI**KI** ! **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!**– En ese instante un aura dorada rodeó al patético vampiro.

- Amo para empezar… ¡Use un aura oscura maldición, es el rey de las tinieblas no un pinche mono espacial demonios!...y segundo, ¡CONCÉNTRESE EN TRANSFORMASE!

La luz proveniente de Drácula se volvió oscuridad, pronto algo parecido a una vorágine negra de pura energía era lo que sustituyó al carbonizado conde.

- ¡Sufrirán mi ira mortales….la ira de…**BISHONEN DRÁCULA**!

De toda esa oscuridad surgió un ser como ningún otro en el castillo; de apariencia frágil y delicada, nada mas distinto al aura de maldad acompañada de elegancia que irradiaba, con su traje victoriano de colores negro y sangre, y su capa ondeando como si fueren un par de alas demoniacas, se paró frente a todos mostrando arrogancia absoluta.

- Abuelo….…¿Drácula es una chica? – Preguntó Jr. arrutinando el épico momento de Drácula.

- ¡Como que una chica, Soy un Bishonen! ¡¿No sabes la diferencia Baka? – Dijo indignado el vampiro.

- Mírate en un espejo ¡Tienes la cara de un travesti jajajajajaja!

- ¡Deja de reírte!

- ¡Yo no le hago caso a ninguna mujer!

- ¿Y qué hay de tu madre Jr.? Si ella es la que te dice cuando bañarte.

- Ahora no abuelo…además… ¡El no es digno de llevarse a la chica!

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – Dijo enojado el Conde - Es hora de morir Belmont… ¡METEORO DE PEGAS….!

- …COF COF ¡Rey de las tinieblas! COF COF …

- Rayos nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido muerte-san….

Desde afuera del castillo se observó como de la habitación más alta salía violentamente una horda de vampiros que arrojaba a dos figuras que al final se perdieron en el horizonte.

- ¡ESO LES ENSEÑARA! …. ¿Ah, qué pasa? – Dijo el conde sintiéndose muy extraño hasta que volvió a su patética antigua forma en medio de una nube de humo.

- ¡Demonios!...me agradaba mas de esa forma amo.

- ahhhhhh si… ¡AMO AL BISHONEN DRÁCULA! - exclamó Carmilla como buena fangirl.

- Ahora solo falta un asunto por atender mi señor – dijo la muerte mirando a la Srta. Belnades como si fuese su fin.

- ¡CIERTO!...hoy pasan el ultimo capitulo de Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai, Y yo sigo acá perdiendo el tiempo – El vampiro respondió antes de encaminarse fuera del salón del trono, pero se detuvo un segundo – ehhh….no quisieras….ya sabes…¿acompañarme?

- Depende – Respondió la Srta. Belnades – ¿Me ayudaras a quedarme?

- ¡Claro, mi Castillo es tu Castillo!

- Perfecto…pido el cuarto de la vieja.

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡Oh vamos amo, no sea así! – Dijo la Carmilla mientras seguía a su señor fuera de la habitación junto a su rival.

- Ah….. Los Dioses deben estar locos…o muy aburridos – Dijo la muerte lamentándose de la situación.

**Y así la primera de muchas batallas dentro de los muros de la demoníaca edificación terminó, pero las aventuras del Conde todavía estaban lejos de terminar.**


	10. Omake: La muertesan

**Saludos estimados Lectores, tomo esta oportunidad para agradecer su inestimable apoyo a este proyecto, todos disfrutamos mucho con las aventuras del Conde. Pero antes que nada….de seguro alguno de ustedes se preguntan a quien pertenecen esas elegantes frases en negrita; bueno, pues no es nadie más que a su humilde servidor…Bram Stoker…Zombie.**

**En este nuestro primer Omake se me pidió presentar un poco más de la historia de uno de los personajes que mas fanaticada tiene, La Muerte…o Muerte-san como le llama su amo.**

**Su orígenes se remontan a los orígenes de la vida, pero como en ese entonces solo había bacterias se podría decir que lo bueno recién llegó cuando el hombre…**

- ¡Hey y que me dices cuando se murieron los Dinosaurios! Recuerdo que ese fue mi día más ocupado y pero divertido.

**¿Perdona? Pensé que habíamos quedado en que NINGÚN personaje rompería la 4ta pared en un Omake.**

- ¡Escucha podrido y ebrio irlandés! A mí nadie me dice que hacer porque yo soy la única y temida ¡MUERTE!

**¿Así? Pues tengo en mi poder una carta para Stephenie Meyer pidiendo que te use para su nuevo libro.**

- …Tampoco lleguemos a extremos mi buen Stoker…

**Eso pensé; a continuación responderemos una de las preguntas que siempre se hizo la fanaticada de Castlevania…Como es que la muerte se puso al servicio de Drácula.**

* * *

**La edad media, en esta oscura edad la humanidad confrontó por primera vez de frente lo que pareció ser el apocalipsis; los cadáveres eran apilados en por hombres con amplios sombreros de ala ancha y extrañas mascaras blancas con lo que parecía ser un pico puntiagudo, hombres que pensaban nunca terminarían su trabajo pues los muertos ya se contaban por millares. Pero en medio de todo este mundo de caos y mar de lamentos, solo un ente estaba tan a gusto como para recorrer las calles silbando y cantando al más puro estilo Disney.**

- Tururú Lálala…

**Se los dije…**

-Ahh…. otro día más y otras mil almas recolectadas…Aunque no tendría todo este trabajo extra si pandora no hubiese sacado a esas ratas de su pinche caja "Por que se ven lindas" –Se quejaba la muerte mientras movía sus cansados huesos hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención…

- "Baños turcos a 100 metros….preguntar por Vlad"…bueno, algo de calor le vendría bien a mi cansado cuerpo.

Así la muerte se puso en camino hacia lo que parecía ser un castillo en medio de los montes Montes Cárpatos.

- Bienvenido al Castillo, mi nombre es Vlad – Saludó un elegante hombre vestido como noble – Vlad Draculea…

- Castillo…

- Si el castillo…

- Que me refiero a como se llama el Castillo – Dijo la muerte con cara de fastidio.

- La verdad todavía no le pongo nombre; deseo que sea algo pegajoso como Castillolandia, Castilmaniao algo así como para hacer playeras de recuerdo…

-Eso suena….interesante, por así decirlo. En fin, vengo por el anuncio de los baños turcos…

- ¡Oh adelante!

Vlad acompañó a la muerte cerca a los jardines del castillo, donde la parca observaba el curioso ambiente.

- Sabe usted es el primero en no quejarse por la decoración- comentó Vlad a su invitado.

- Créame estoy acostumbrado – Dijo la muerte viendo miles y miles de cuerpos empalados afuera del Castillo.

- ¡OH es genial conocer al fin a un hombre que aprecie mis esfuerzos!...Dígame ¿No le interesaría un trabajo?

- Ya tengo uno, aunque no con las herramientas que quisiera – Respondió la muerte algo decaída y mostrando su hoz que no era más que un palito con una piedra que ni filo tenía.

- Te propongo esto, te entrego un arma de esta bolsa de objetos random que un mercader me entregó esta mañana si trabajas a medio tiempo para mí.

- Creo….creo que daré una mirada – Respondió la muerte pensando que nada podría ser peor que lo que ya tenía.

- Primer Objeto: Mazo de Uru, hecho por enanos y hasta 1000000 voltios de descarga normal, no incluye baterías.

- Paso, no estoy en forma como para levantar peso.

- Segundo Objeto: ¡En oferta! Lanza romana de segunda mano, el único dueño anterior fue un tal Longinus, el problema es una mancha en la punta que no se va.

- Las manchas de sangre son demasiado difíciles, es por eso que espero a que terminen las batallas para pasar a recoger almas, menor veamos la siguiente.

- Tercer Objeto: Espada tipo Claymore, de hoja ancha, incluye pedestal en forma de roca y divinos poderes, adjunta está una membrecía al club de la mesa redonda…

- Táchela, nada divino por favor.

- Esta es la última: Guadaña de adamantium en color negro y hueso, capacidad para 10000 almas antes de descarga, incluye detalles de calaveras y navaja suiza en el mango.

- ¡ESA! ¡Esa es la que quiero! –Con emoción la muerte exclamó.

- Muy bien este contrato te obliga a…

Pero antes de que el Conde explicara los términos, la muerte le arrebató el contrato y lo firmó...

- ¡Deme lo ahora!

- No hay problema – dijo el conde entregando el oscuro objeto – Ahora "Asistente"…Anota una cita de negocios para el sábado con un tal Lucy, apellida Fer..

- ¿Fer?

- A de ser diminutivo de Fernandez o Fernandiño….ahhh esos locos, locos portugueses…

- ¿Espere dijo Sábado? – Preguntó la muerte inquieta – Si es un trabajo medio tiempo, los sábados no cuentan.

- Creo que deberías leer el contrato que… ¡ACABAS DE FIRMAR MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo voy a apelar esto en la corte!

- Suerte con eso, el abogado más próximo no nace hasta la revolución después de la revolución francesa; hasta entonces espero que cumplas con lo que firmaste mi amigo – Dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno el conde.

- Ratas…

**Y así fue como La muerte esperó hasta que al final pudo pagar un abogado, aunque mejor dicho Phoenix Wright revisó su caso por pena, descubriendo en el proceso que el contrato era aprueba de tontos ya que un tonto lo había firmado. Esto condenaba a la muerte a tener un trabajo de medio tiempo hasta el fin de los tiempos…o hasta que Konami sacase un juego de Castlevania tan malo como Shadow el erizo…**

* * *

- Vaya en retrospectiva firmar ese contrato fue el PEOR error en mi vida…

**¿Y qué me dices de la vez que fuiste a American Idol?**

- ¿Oh vamos como iba a saber que los backstreet boys estaban tan fuera de moda?

**En fin, para terminar este Omake, Dejamos la Ficha Técnica de la muerte**

- Que suerte que todo esto ya terminó…

**Recién está empezando la segunda temporada…y da para muuuucho.**

- Te odio…

* * *

**La Muerte**

Nombres: La Muerte (san)

Nacido en: Post-creación.

Alias/Nicks: La Parca, La huesuda, La calaca, La pelona, Etc.

Tipo: Oscuro

Ataques: Críticos/mortales con un palo filoso (Su hoz).

Le gusta: La oscuridad, el color negro, su hoz, Megadeath, la maldad.

Le disgusta: La Luz, el color blando, su trabajo (con el Conde), los héroes.

Lugar Castlevania: Torre del Reloj.

Deseo para el futuro: Que te mueras.


	11. ¡Y lanzamos la segunda temporada!

**Dos siluetas tenuemente iluminadas charlaban ocultas en el abrazo de la oscuridad sobre asuntos de gran importancia.**

- Sabes….escuché por ahí que no les gustó el Omake que te hicieron Muerte-San.

- Ni lo mencione Amo…Yo solo culpo al borracho de Stocker Zombie por la mala propaganda.

- Debieron usar fichas más al estilo de Fairy Tail como les sugerí.

- Amo, no empiece; que de hecho ya es más que seguro que algunos nos están odiando en este mismo momento por seguir dando vueltas y no iniciar oficialmente la segunda temporada…

- Déjalos decir lo que quieran Muerte-san, ellos leen esto por la misma razón por la que en este momento estamos sentados en medio de una sala oscura…

- ¿Están esperando a que nos convirtamos en cisnes negros?...porque yo solo vine por eso amo.

- ¡No Baka! …vinimos a apreciar la belleza de formas jóvenes y delicadas en una coreografía que resalta muy balanceados atributos.

-…en chicas de doce años…Amo creo que debemos hablar sobre extraño "gusto" que esta cargando…

- Mira yo…

Pero antes de que Drácula argumentara, las luces se encendieron y un pequeño tono sonó por todos lados.

- Gracias nuevamente por asistir a la presentación de Blanca nieves y los 7 enanos, traído para ustedes por el grupo de ballet de la escuela primaria femenina de Transilvania. Tomaremos un receso de 15 minutos antes del segundo acto…mientras tanto sugerimos que vayan a la confitería del teatro por un bocadillo o que se preparen a linchar al pedófilo de capa roja y su abuela.

- ¡¿Hey Como que su abuela?

Pero en respuesta la muerte solo vio como los padres de familia de la escuela se levantaban con ojos llenos de ira y con tridentes, antorchas, y una que otra escopeta en las manos.

- ¡Amo haga algo que soy alérgico al fuego!

- No te preocupes Muerte-san tengo justo lo que necesitamos….¡Jutsu de sustitución!

En una blanca nube de humo el conde desapareció junto a la muerte.

- ¡¿TONTOS MORTALES NO SABEN CON QUIEN ESTÁN METIÉNDOSE?

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes el conde pasó volando por el techo del teatro al mejor estilo de Batman, pero el numerito no estaba destinado a durar…

- ¡Oigan que hacen en mi soga, vaya a buscarse la suya! – Sugirió alguien que colgaba más arriba en la cuerda que la muerte y el Conde usaban para el escape.

Pero sin previo aviso el sujeto cortó la cuerda dejando caer a Drácula y la muerte en medio de la turba enardecida.

- ¡TEMEE! – Exclamó el conde - ¡Muerte-san dime quien era ese para anotarlo en mi lista negra!

- Pues por la máscara blanca y el traje elegante diría que se trataba del fantasma de la opera…

- Aunque también por esa descripción podría ser Tuxedo Mask….no importa los anotaré a los dos en la lista.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! –Dijo la parca exasperada -¿Cómo vamos a resolver esto ahora?

- Oh vamos ¿No puedes simplemente matarlos ahora? Eres la muerte después de todo.

- No puedo, dejé mi hoz en el castillo- Explicó la muerte haciendo circulitos en el suelo - ¿Y cuál es su excusa para no chuparles la sangre a todos?

- Estaban vendiendo emparedados con pan de ajo….y tu sabes cómo odio el olor de la comida italiana.

La turba cercó a nuestros amigos, pero justo cuando parecía que no había escape, una idea apareció en la mente del conde.

-¡Ve Muerte se que tu blando cráneo sea tu taladro!… ¡EL TALADRO QUE PERFORARÁ LOS CIELOS!

Antes de que la pobre parca pueda pedir una explicación, el conde lo tomó y usando toda su energía maligna lo aventó hacia el techo del taladro, pero como era de esperarse solo consiguió crear una pequeñas fisuras en este mismo...sin mencionas una fractura en la cabeza de la muerte.

- Oh mi pobre cabeza… ¿Cuando el suelo empezó a girar tan rápido?

- Tsk…no pensé que tu blanco cráneo fuese ASÍ de blando…

- Mire, prefiero ser linchado antes de que vuelva a tratar otra cosa como esa.

- No te preocupes tanto mi amigo….recuerda que tenemos la bendición de Suzumiya Haruhi-sama.

- ¡Pero eso es más inútil que la….!

- ¡Playeras! ¡Lleve sus playeras de "Yo linché a Drácula"! ¡Recuerdos tazas!¡Lleve tres, pague cinco! ¡Apure que se acaban!...

Justo al lado de ambos apareció un vendedor de mercancía, dejando a la muerte sin habla.

- Disculpe, pero toda esta mercancía no será china de casualidad ¿O sí? – Preguntó el conde.

- Claro que lo es, al igual que todo lo creado en estos tiempos.

Drácula sonrió un poco y usando sus oscuros poderes prendió fuego en una de las playeras y la arrojó hacia el resto de la mercancía.

Pocos segundos después Drácula y la muerte atravesaban la puerta principal del teatro escapando por centímetros de una grandiosa bola de fuego al mejor estilo de John McClane de duro de matar.

- …Sabe esto podría parecerme completamente extraño….de no ser que este es el cuarto teatro que volamos en la semana – Comentó la muerte mientras observaba como el fuego terminaba por arrasar los escombros del lugar…

- ¿En fin yo regreso al castillo, creo que en 20 minutos estarán los primeros spoilers de One piece…no vienes?

- Lo alcanzo después amo…me quedó mucho trabajo acá…

Pequeñas explosiones de color naranja iluminaron todavía más el rostro de ambos.

* * *

**Castlevania-Maestros de la Idiotez (2da Temporada)**

**Mientras que el buen Conde y la muerte se divertían en el teatro, dentro de las negras murallas del demoniaco castillo, una vampiresa estaba por llevar su paciencia a limites insospechados para un ser de la oscuridad.**

- ¿Carmilla…este vestido de seda roja con detalles negros era tuyo?

- ¡SÍ! – Exclamó la vampira sonrojada- Es un recuerdo de la noche en que mi querido amo me convirtió a la oscuridad…..espera…¿Por qué dijiste "era"?

- Porque mi chihuahua lo tomó como juguete….y ahora como baño.

Carmilla cayó de rodillas jalándose la cabellera mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de gritar de rabia y dolor.

- UWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Aparentemente no lo consiguió.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES SUCIO PEDAZO MORTAL DE CARNE!

- Vamos tampoco es como para ponerse así con un perrito.

- ¡HABLABA CONTIGO! – La pobre Carmilla exclamó mientras abrazaba el mordido y orinado vestido, único recuerdo de esa noche tan especial.

- Bueno tenía que darle un juguete para que dejase de molestar y no había otra cosa más en tu armario que ese trapo sucio…

La vampiresa contempló la idea de moler a golpes a la Belnades hasta que su cuerpo solo fuese apto como fertilizante de las plantas comehombres del castillo; lastima para ella que Drácula le hizo prometer no mataría, al menos hasta que regresara.

- Bueno mientras limpias el desastre, yo voy al baño por un segundo.

Carmilla estaba por decir toda una sarta de cosas, pero la Belnades entró en el baño antes y cerró con llave.

- Vaya…Creo que le debo una disculpa a Carmilla, después de todo ella es mi Roommate hasta que se termine todo acá – Dijo la joven dentro de la habitación.

- Espera un segundo Belnades ¿A quién le estás hablando?

- Ella puede tender a ser gritona cuando se lo propone ¿Estará llegándole la Menopausia?

- ¡Oye no hables de mi como si no estuviese acá! – La vampiresa gritó contra la puerta.

- Además a veces creo que no actúa de acuerdo con su edad, yo no andaría mostrando tanta carne teniendo tantas arrugas y carnes flácidas

-…

- Bueno, lo que trato de decir es que ella es una completa idiota sin ningún sentido para la moda…pero por el otro lado es la única mujer que hay en este lugar después de mí; creo que por ahora fingiré ser su amiga hasta que tenga que eliminarla de la competición.

La chica salió del baño solo para encontrarse a una Carmilla que hervía literalmente de furia.

- ¡Oh Carmilla preciosa! Lamento mucho lo del chihuahua si quieres te lo regalo, no te preocupes, lo tengo desde que Paris Hilton los puso de moda así que está casi nuevo y además…

- Antes de que continúes…dime qué fue lo que hiciste allá adentro – Carmilla le dijo al mismo tiempo que pensaba que si bien no podía matarla, tal vez arrancarle un brazo o una pierna no estaría de más.

- ¿Ah te refieres al confesionario?

- ¡¿Confesionario? ¡Pero si ese es mi baño!

- Pobre Carmilla, veo que los realitys no son lo tuyo – Con mucha condescendencia la Srta. Belnades empezó con una explicación – Mira los de la producción toman los baños como lugares donde puedes darte un respiro y expresar lo que sientes al público.

- Pero ese es mi bañ…

-Oh bueno, no importa Carmilla…si desea usar el confesionario, es todo tuyo ahora. Yo por mientras me voy a Spa ¡Chaito!

**Y así la Srta Belnades abandonó los aposentos dejando a una mindfuckeada Carmilla….que solo reaccionó cuando un chihuahua empezó a orinar en sus zapatos.**


	12. El principio del fin

**En un lugar perdido de China, un santo lugar entre medio de montañas, niebla mística y bambú que los desaparecidos pandas no comen, dos protagonistas de esta historia trabajan ardua y duramente en un terrible entrenamiento con el único objetivo de convertir a último heredero Belmont en un poderoso, elocuente y muy macho…**

- ¡¿Abuelo, ya puedo quitarme los zapatos de tacón?

…**¿Héroe?**

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no! – Respondió el anciano frunciendo el ceño – Esos zapatos sirven para mejorar tu equilibrio saltando pozos sin fondo, además te dije me no me llames "Maestro" en vez de abuelo – Dijo añejo cazavampiros pasando sus dedos por una larga barba blanca que compró en una tienda de disfraces.

- Ese no es el problema abuelo….veras…el color rosa hace ver gordos mis tobillos.

El hecho de que Jr. haya dicho eso con una mano sobre la cadera puso al abuelo Belmont a punto de caer víctima del reventón de una aneurisma cerebral.

- Esta bien, ya quítate los zapatos – Finalmente murmuró.

- Abuelo, hay algo que me molesta – Comentó el púber – Si el objetivo era hacerme mejor cazavampiros… ¿No debería tener mejores ejemplos a seguir como Kratos, Miles Edgeworth o Indiana Jones?

- ¡JA! Indiana Jones es la perra de los Belmont; respecto a lo otro…créeme Jr cuando te digo que las mujeres son un gran ejemplo a seguir en lo que refiere a resistencia y tenacidad.

- mmm yo no lo creo…

El anciano se llevó una mano a la cabeza buscando la fuerza de voluntad para aguantar a su nieto; luego buscó dentro de las mangas de su traje chino del cual sacó un smartfone.

- Muy bien si no crees que las mujeres son resistentes… ¡Mira!

El abuelo Belmont reprodujo entonces un video, en el se podía ver como una mujer con claros signos de dolor se encontraba sobre una mesa; sin previo aviso los gritos se intensificaron mientras algo de color pálido salía del pecho de la pobre mujer llenando todo con sangre y vísceras. El camarógrafo trató de seguir a la creatura pero rápidamente de alejó de la toma; "Se metió en el ducto de ventilación" fueron las palabras de alguien con las que terminaba el video.

- ¡Oh por el amor al Xbox Abuelo, obviamente eso lo sacaste de Alien! – Exclamó Jr al ver las imágenes.

- Tardamos tres horas en sacarte del tubo de ventilación – Respondieron con lamentación – Pero eso no importa, el punto es que si tu madre soportó sin desmayarse el traer al mundo a semejante saco de inmundicia como tú, puede soportar lo que sea.

- Tal vez… ¿pero qué me dices de la fuerza necesaria para vencer a la oscuridad? – Jr preguntó aun con duda.

- Lo creas o no, las mujeres también pueden ser andes motores de destrucción y dolor, solo tienes que pensar en Medea, la de Kill Bill, naomi campbell o tu abuela para entenderlo.

- ¿Mi…abuela? – Preguntó el púber viendo raro a su abuelo.

- Ah así que no lo crees, pues en ese caso ¡Observa!

El anciano se rasgó la camisa dejando ver su tórax desnudo.

- ¿La abuela hizo esto? – Jr Dijo poniendo su dedo sobre una gran cicatriz.

- No Jr esa fue de mi pelea con la muerte.

- ¿Esta? – volvió a intentar.

- Pelea con un hombre lobo.

-¿Esta?

- Pelea con el conde.

- ¿Esta?

- Final de la copa del mundo 98.

- ¿Esta?

- Esa es la del marcapasos.

- ¿Esta?

- Ese Junior ¡Es mi ombligo!

- Lo siento abuelo pero no veo nada hasta ahora– Finalmente dijo el nieto al ver que no llegaba a nada.

- Creo que debes dar un paso hacia atrás para verlo.

- Mmm Nada todavía.

- Trata con dos pasos más.

- ¡Santos hijos de la…! – El joven Belmont se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que su abuelo trataba de enseñarle.

-Y con esto fue como me enteré de lo hormonales que pueden ser la mujeres en el embarazo – Dijo el pobre hombre con lagrimones en los ojos – Ya basta de holgazanear, empieza a subir y bajar cubos de agua por alguna interminable escalera o algo por el estilo…solo no olvides ponerte tu corsé.

- …

**Mientras en la lejana China el extenuante y poco ortodoxo entrenamiento continuaba, en el edificio maldito conocido por los mortales como Castlevania, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse interesantes para Drácula y su mayordomo.**

- ¡Amo suelte ese plato de ramen y bébase su sangre!

- ¡JAMAS!

- ¡Desde que come esa basura su capa ya no puede cubrirlo por completo!

- Eso no es mi culpa…

- ¡Claro que lo es!

- ¡No, no lo es y no quiero saber más del asunto!

El amo del castillo no encontró mejor forma de afrontar la situación que convertirse en un murciélago y empezar a revolotear por el techo de su salón del trono.

- Bueno como lo que quiera amo, pero al menos debería preocuparse de que los Belmont vuelvan – Le comentó la muerte usando un palo de escoba para tratar de bajar a su amo del techo – Es mi deber recomendar de que el castillo pase a modo "Very Hard"

-¿Qué lograríamos con eso Muerte-san? – Preguntó el conde con cara de niño de 5 años.

- Cambiaríamos los patrones de ataque de todos los malignos seres dentro del castillo que hagan más daños.

- Hummm Cambiar a los monstruos…recuerdo que hice algo así con los zombies… ¡Muy bien, lo haré!

La muerte hubiese palidecido de haber tenido carne en el rostro, todavía tenía el recuerdo fresco de como los clásicos zombies fueron cambiados por fans del anime; los cuales, si bien fueron efectivos alejando a los Belmont, no encajaban dentro de los parámetros de un castillo demoniaco.

- Amo, no creo que usted deba…

- ¡ESTOY DECIDIDO, CAMBIAREMOS A LOS MONSTRUOS SENGÚN MI MALEFICO DESEO! – El conde exclamó con potente voz – Además ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

**El conde sin saberlo desencadenó las misteriosas y poderosas fuerzas que la gente común denomina como "leyes de Murphy". Leyes de alguna primigenia e incomprensible entidad omnisciente que se divierte troleando en el universo.**

**Los engranajes movidos por esta fuerza rápidamente llevaron la fortuna de Castlevania al nuevo mundo, en lo que alguna vez fueron las colonias inglesas en un camino, que ha de llevarnos al final de la historia del chupa(ramen)sangre.**

- Muy bien, señores, hemos asegurado el uso de petróleo por los siguientes tres meses para la nación con lo último en Irak y Libia. Creo que estamos en la necesidad de buscar un nuevo objetivo – Dijo alguien vestido de terno sentando frente a una larga mesa finamente tallada en caoba.

- Sugiero invadir Venezuela, si usan sus armas rusas lo mas probable es que se maten ellos mismos – Sugirió otro hombre sentado en la misma mesa.

- ¡Señores, concéntrense! Eso es demasiado obvio incluso para nosotros – Exigió otro hombre en la reunión – Ni siquiera la podríamos camuflar usando a CNN; lo que necesitamos es un país pequeño, diminuto, algo que apenas y figure en los mapas y que a la gente le cueste aprenderse el nombre.

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó alguien – ¡Castlevania!...Es un lugarcito al lado de Rumania y…y….cerca de Rumania… - Indicó vagamente.

- ¿Que pruebas tenemos?

- Tenemos un informe de un informante de la CIA de los años 70's.

El hombre levantó entonces lo que parecía ser una servilleta de un club nudista que tenia escrito _"En Castlevania Hay petróleo ¡Vayan por ellos! – A. Belmont."_

- ¿Qué dicen los expertos?

- Espere un segundo ya me contacto con ellos – Dijo un hombre tecleando algo en una laptop – Dicen "Tal vez"

- Así que "Tal vez…" – Dijo un oscuro hombre sentado a la punta de la mesa, al parecer era la persona más importante del lugar– Bueno, mandé a matar a Saddam por menos que eso – comentó bromeando – Señores es hora de votar… ¿Invadimos Castlevania?

- Nosotros la asociación de Texanos Ricos, lo aprobamos.

- La realeza PIMP de NY, lo aprueba.

- La asociación de "empresarios honestos" de Miami lo aprueba chico.

- La corporación Google lo aprueba.

- Las tabaqueras del país lo aprobamos.

- Nosotros los lores Sith, lo aprobamos.

- ¡Y yo! – Exclamó el hombre al final de la mesa levantándose - ¡George W. Bush, presidente del partido republicano! ¡Declaro que estados unidos de Norteamérica invad…Digo "instalará una democracia" en Castlevania!

**Los aplausos retumbaron en el salón mientras varios esclavos se ponían a trabajar maquillando lo mejor posible la situación, pronto el castillo demoniaco y su amo tendrán grandes problemas en sus puertas.**


	13. Declaramos la guerra

**Castlevania, el horrendo lugar donde los temores toman forma… todos los monstruosos seres que pululan por sus oscuros pasillos tienen una algo en común entre ellos, una inquebrantable lealtad al amo y señor del castillo.**

- Vamos ven pequeño…no voy a hacerte daño…

- En nombre de Satán amo ¿Qué está haciendo? – Fue la obvia pregunta de la muerte al ve que Otakula usaba un filete para atraer a un hombre lobo a sus aposentos.

- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos el otro día de actualizara los monstruos? …Pues en eso ando.

El conde lanzó el filete dentro de lo que parecía ser un tipo caja endemoniada bañada en sangre, cuando la bestia fue tras la carne fue atrapado cerrándose su peculiar trampa.

- Es bueno ver que está tomando sus responsabilidades en serio…aunque… ¿En qué forma piensa "cambiar" a los monstruos? – Preguntó la parca cuando sus huesos presintieron que algo andaba mal.

- O nada, solo algo estético muerte-san.

- ¿Estético? ¿A que se ref?…oh…diablos… ¡NO!

El artilugio infernal se abrió y salió una pequeña pre-puberta de ojos gigantes y cristalinos, apariencia frágil y nada semejante a una curva…de hecho el único recuerdo que tenía esa creatura de haber pertenecido a la orgullosa raza de los lycanos era un par de orejas (una caída) y una cola como de perro akita.

- Muy bien quedaste preciosa, ahora abre paso que nos quedan 665 monstruos todavía.

- Esto…esto es…

- Genial no tienes que agradecerlo – Respondió a los tartamudeos de la muerte un orgulloso Conde mientras un grupo de murciélagos le llevaba un archivo con fotografías - ¡Muy bien la siguiente es Medusa!, y por lo que veo tendremos que trabajar mucho en su factor MOE.

**Mientras un fantasmal aneurisma trataba de explotar desde dentro de la calavera de la muerte, en otro sitio del malévolo castillo una vampiresa se dejaba llevar poco a poco hacia la locura por la mano de…**

- ¡Volvemos a su novela favorita solo aquí!… ¡En el canal de las Estrellas!

…los guionistas más torcidos que la literatura pudo escupir de sus entrañas más oscuras.

- En el último capítulo de "Dos mujeres un camino" nuestro héroe Jhonny, deja a la vieja y acabada Ana María.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Pues así es! Y la deja por la más joven y por lo tanto más sexy, lujuriosa y deseable Tania…

De inmediato Carmilla imaginó a su amado Conde como un galán de novela mexicana (copete incluido) que escapaba en una Harley hacia la puesta del sol junto a la Belnades, misma que iba montada en la parte de atrás y se reía mientras la pobre vampira se convertía de a poco en una pila de huesos viejos al borde de la carretera que el viento arrastraba como polvo hacia el olvido.

- Pero… ¡No todo está perdido!

-¿A no? –Preguntó desesperada pegando su cara al televisor.

- ¡No! Tania muere en un ataque sorpresa del "medusa" y sus lacayos zombies narcos, por lo que a nuestro devastado héroe no le queda de otra que volver con su antiguo amor.

- ¡¿Es en serio?!

- ¡Claro que sí!…y ahora con ustedes, el último capítulo de su novela favorita.

No hay que ser genio para descifrar que Carmilla ahora fantaseaba ser sostenida por lo varoniles (?) brazos de su Conde, parados sobre la cima del castillo a la luz de una luna roja. Todo esto mientras que la Srta. Belnades yacía en los suelos con claras evidencias de tener un "accidente" con un hacha medieval clavada en la espalda y mientas un grupo de engendros jugaba rugby con su cabeza.

- ¡Lo tengo!...solo tengo que averiguar cómo hacer la mayor cantidad de accidentes y de seguro en uno de ellos caerá la usurpadora del corazón de mi amado conde.

Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos Carmilla buscó en internet la forma de cumplir con su cometido y tan solo después de unos pocos minutos de navegar encontró lo que buscaba.

- Tengo que comprarme un auto – Dijo con una sonrisa digna del Grinch.

Mientras la vampiresa pensaba en como liberar fuerzas del caos mas allá de la comprensión de los mortales, en otro sector del castillo la muerte indignada por los atroces actos de su amo contra la oscuridad se disponía hacer todo lo posible para poner un alto a tal aberración.

- ¡Amo como pudo hacer esto! convertir 200 kilos de brutalidad y salvajismo bestial en…en – La parca tomó un poco de aire antes de pronunciar la siguiente oración con profunda pena- 38 kilos de una loli con orejas de perro…

- Orejas de lobo Muerte-san –corrigió el amo y señor del castillo- Y además no es mi primera conversión, mira tengo un álbum… ¡CONTEMPLAD EL TRABAJO SE VUESTRO OSCURO MAESTRO!

Esqueletos con colores de pelo ridículos, lolis reptiles que dejaban ver panty shots descarados, las succubus del castillo que antes estaban basadas en Morrigan Asengard ahora estaban basadas en su lolicosa hermana lilith asengard, Incluso los demonios más antiguos ahora solo eran chicas góticas que flotaban por los aires mostrando su ropa interior.

-Basta…yo…yo ya no puedo más.

-Oh vamos no pongas esa cara – El conde dijo condescendientemente – Mira que cuando publiqué las fotos en facebook tuve muchos seguidores.

Drácula mostró usando una Laptop que lo que decía no estaba muy lejos de la verdad…

- Kentaro Miura, kaiserofdarkness, Pedobear, Michael Jackson Zombie, y las repúblicas de Alemania y Vaticano - Likes it.

-Malditos hijos de su…

Pero antes de que la muerte terminara de maldecir, un gran disturbio sacudió los aposentos del amo del castillo.

-¿Car…Carmilla?

- Lo siento, el estúpido sensor de cercanía no funciona de subida – Dijo ella después de derribar un muro usando una camioneta color amarillo con la leyenda "Pussy Wagon" en la parte de atrás.

- Pero esto no tiene sentido, estamos en el pináculo ¡Es el condenado último piso! – Dijo la muerte con ganas de arrancarse la cabellera…si tuviese una.

- ¡Maldita loca, casi me arrollas! – Exclamó la Srta. Belnades saliendo de entre los escombros – ¡Vengo corriendo desde la entrada!

- "Rayos…Lo peor es que ni siquiera fue al intento" – Pensaba la vampiresa mientras se deprimía al volante.

- Oye si la vieja chorreada tiene un auto yo quiero un Iphone 5 y una tablet de Samsung.

- ¡NADA DE GASTOS HASTA QUE ARREGLEMOS TODO!

El grito histérico de la parca hizo que todos los presentes se le quedaran viendo.

- Vaya muerte-san…creo que no estaría mal que te calmes, veamos televisión para que olvides el mal rato – dijo con una sonrisa el chupa sangre y de su túnica sacó un control remoto, presionando un botón hizo que un televisor de muchas pulgadas bajara del techo.

- ¡Los ponys están locos!

Todos los presentes vieron al Conde con algo de duda al ver como un sujeto ya un poco pasado en años miraba tan tranquilamente un programa sobre ponys de colores…por suerte para la salud mental de todos los presentes algo ocurrió

- ¡Ultimas noticias!

- ¡¿QUIEN OSA INTERRUMPIR A PINKIE PIE CUANDO LA ESCUCHO?!

- Al parecer es un informe especial de CNN amo; debe ser algo importante- Respondió la muerte al mismo tiempo que subía el volumen.

- Nos encontramos en una zona de la aburrida Rumania para traerles reportes – Informaba una corresponsal – Al parecer en una oscura zona de este país hay petróleo…el presidente Obama ya trabaja en una ley para llevar tropas a la zona y reforzar la democracia de los pobladores…volvemos a estudio.

.

.

.

-¡ESTO ES UN DESSASTRE! – Exclamó la muerte.

- Oh vamos muerte-san, no puede ser tan malo, nadie ha muerto por tener una visitas.

- ¡Pero amo, los americanos arruinan todo lo que tocan! Traerán guerra, peste, muerte...Mcdonalds.

- Y yo que pensaba que esa era su área- Dijo la Srta. Belnades con cierta ironía.

- No tendremos oportunidad con el castillo en el estado en el que está ahora.

La muerte señaló a las afueras; las hordas amantes de lo oriental que Drácula tenía en el castillo ahora eran las que perseguían a las creaturas de las tinieblas después de que todo su horror fuese cambiado por azúcar, flores y muchos colores.

- Bueno…estamos jodidos – murmuró una vampiresa mientras daba marcha a tras para retirarse.

- No necesariamente…

- Amo no querrá decir…

- ¡Así es muerte-san! ¡No hay mejor defensiva que una ofensiva!- Exclamó el chupasangre en decadencia con algo de aire de grandeza - ¡NOSOTROS INVADIREMOS AMERICA PRIMERO!

**La suerte del oscuro castillo y su amo está echada, pronto las Américas tendrán la visita del maestro de Castlevania.**


End file.
